Gaara's Love
by Kaichii
Summary: Gaara has found someone. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter One

The KAYTEH and BEKEH Naruto Fanfic!

Kaiu: Hello all and welcome to...-glares at Gaara-...What are you doing? And WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON! (not like she was arguing...)

Beki: -sweat drop- Don't hurt him, Kay...uh...Kaiu.

Gaara: What? It was hot! Dx... -takes a damp sponge and rubs it on chest-

Kaiu: -nosebleed- hweeeeeeeeeeeeeee -passes out-

Beki: xX Eh...ONTO THE FANFIC:D

**Chapter One**

Kaiu was sitting on a rock in the forest, reading a book. Suddenly, the trunk of a REALLY FRIGGIN' BIG TREE fell in front of her. She jumped up on the rock.

"JESUS --CKIN' CHRIST," She screamed. A guy with red, short, spikey hair, no eyebrows and the symbol of _Love_ on his forehead jumped from the top of the trees.

"Did I scare you?" He smiled, a...scary look in eyebrow-less eyes.

"YES YOU --CKIN' SCARED ME," The shock on Kaiu's face had become raged.

Eyebrow-less Man jumped from the fallen tree and held out a hand, "Gaara of the desert, at your service,"

An eyebrow raised on Kaiu's face. Gaara looked at her eyebrows. Okay, well she thought THAT was a little weird...

She shook his hand, "Kaiu, vampire of the sands..." There was a caution in her look. Well of _COURSE_ she wasn't gonna trust some random guy who made a tree nearly KILL her!

Gaara chuckled. He seemed...calm.

It was certain.

This guy was EFFIN' WEIRD!

Kaiu picked her book back up, "Damn. Lost my place,"

Gaara looked at the book.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" Kaiu suddenly snapped. Awkward silences for her were, well..._awkward_!

Gaara snapped out of his fantasy land and turned his head away, coughed, putting his hand over his face.

Kaiu had a look of suspicion in her eyes, "What? You aren't thinking little THOUGHTS in that head of yours? ARE YOU!" She leaned closer to him.

Gaara stepped back and stumbled over the log. "UEAH!" He fell, bottom first onto the ground on the other side, wincing as he did, "Owie..."

Kaiu's impression of this guy had changed. He was...kinda stupid. Kaiu liked her boys stupid! "Well don't trip over yourself!"

Gaara stood back up and stared at her, "_You_ tripped me,"

"What?" Kaiu stared at him, "Say WHAT now?"

"If you wouldn't have been so...forward I wouldn't have stumbled,"

Kaiu's right eye twitched.

She exploded.

"DON'T BLAME YOUR CLUMSINESS ON ME, BITCH," She yelled, pointing her finger at him and scolding him like a small child. Well, not a small child. More like a teenager who wrecked the car...

Gaara's eyes went wide and he stared at her. Was she for _real_?

((Note, Kaiu really wanted to put "fo rizzle" there, but she has been sacked. I AM NOT SHE'S LYING! -sacks- NOW she has been sacked))

There was a loud call of _GAARA_ that rang through the forest. Gaara's eyes suddenly seemed annoyed. You could just see the large, anime style vein pop out on his forehead. There was enough room...

A short, blonde haired boy marched through the forest. He put his hands up to his mouth and bellowed out, "GAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAA!"

Sasuke reached out and put a hand on Blondie's shoulder. This caused him to fall back letting out a "BUEAH!"

"He's right over there, idiot," Sasuke said, calmly.

Naruto romped over to Gaara and smiled a wide, dorky smile. "Hey Gaara! You just disappeared in the middle of my story of how I'm gonna become the next Hokage, believe it!"

Gaara's eyes became more annoyed and he laughed, evilly, turning to Naruto, "There is a REASON I left, you annoying little putz!"

Naruto looked at him, tilting his head, "Why?"

Kaiu was all too confused. A short blonde, a tall red head and a big friggin' tree right in the middle of it all...she had to ask.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

Naruto suddenly realized there was a woman (other than Sakura) standing there...

((Note, Kaiu wanted to put "other than Sasuke" there, instead of Sakura. She then realized those two were not out of the closet yet. . . ;;;))

Naruto stared at Kaiu, taking in every detail of her figure. Here face, her long, raven black hair. Her figure. He spent extra time looking at her figure. He realized an evil glare was meeting him from Gaara and Kaiu.

"What are YOU staring at, blondie!" Kaiu snapped.

Naruto almost peed himself, in shock, "Uh...uh...uh...you...uh..." He backed up, and bumped into Sasuke.

Sasuke went wide eyed as he went crashing to the ground, Naruto on top of him.

(("Kaiu's Quote" Wow...that sounds sexual...))

Kaiu burst out laughing, knee slappin' and everything.

Gaara just stared at the two squirm and push one another each other, then accidentally rolling onto the other.

There was silence except for Kaiu's laughter and the squabble between the two turkeys...I mean...guys...

Finally, Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and the two started panting furiously, in shock and exhaustion. And oh yeah, the blushing. Oh was there blushing...

Kaiu snickered, "Have a good time, boys?"

Sasuke's face became redder as he sat up.

((Note, Kaiu is declaring _redder_ as a WORD, beyotches!))

Naruto sat up, breathing heavily.

"What the...hell does that mean?" Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly looked at him, glaring. Naruto glared back.

"WHAT!"

"Igit,"

Naruto crossed his arms, "I'm not the one standing there all knockey-overy...believe it..."

Gaara's eye twitched, so did Sasuke's.

Kaiu knew it. _Believe it_ was this boys phrase of the week! It was annoying. It was RIGHT THERE. What, was she going to say, NO, I CANNOT SEE IT! IT IS NOT REAL! Or something? Riiiight.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off, "You left after the fiftieth _believe it_, and Naruto wanted to find you,"

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded, "Well, I was bored and now I'm not. Go away,"

Naruto shot up and walked up to him. Gaara was taller. Or maybe it was the log he was on...

"What? It was just getting interesting! Come oooon! You'll love my story! Believe-

Gaara grabbed the runt by his hair and pulled him up, "You say that ONE MORE TIME and I'm cutting your-

"Whoooooa, there, no need to get...physical about it," Kaiu said.

Gaara shot a glare at her.

"Okay then, GET physical..."

Gaara looked back at Naruto, "Now then, you say it ONE MORE TIME and I'm ripping off your MANHOOD!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he went silent.

Gaara dropped him. It was quite a fall, and the "soon to be" Hokage fell on his buttocks.

"Owies," Naruto said, sadly.

Kakashi, appearing out of no where, poofed into existence, yet again. "What's going on?"

Naruto stood up, "I was telling Gaara about my story and it was just starting to get really cool but then he had to leave and then we came here and there's a lady and him and I think he likes the lady cause she's got BIIIIIIIIG boobs and he's-

"Say WHAT!" Kaiu, catching that last part of his run-on, "YOU SAID WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Naruto's face shrunk into smallness and scare-ness, "I didn't mean you,"

Sakura, who was silent the whole time, marched up and whacked Naruto on the back of the head, "Were you talking to ME!"

"No!"

"Then who, HIM!" Kaiu pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and Naruto blushed, as well. "NO! I mean...uh...uh..."

Kakashi leaned down to Naruto, "Yes, what DID you mean?"

Naruto looked nervously from side to side. Everyone was now staring at him. All he could do was make a little screek and run off toward the end of the forest. Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"That boy..."

Kaiu let out a huff and picked her book back up. She didn't feel like reading it anymore.

Gaara brushed some of his hair out of his face and jumped back off the log again. Without a word, he jumped to another part of the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"You two must train. We can grab Naruto when we see him,"

They nodded, "Yes, Kakashi-sensi,"

And soon, all of the strange people who were crowding Kaiu's quiet forest rock were gone, and it was silence.

She watched Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura walk toward the edge of the forest, the tree blurring together, they were so far away.

As for Gaara, she could still hear trees falling.

Maybe it would be best to leave.

Kaiu: -rubs head-

Beki: What?

Kaiu: You tied me in a FRIGGIN' BAG! My HEAD HURTS!

Gaara: Shouldn't you be asking them to review chapter one or something?

Beki: Oh yeah! Give us a review! Chapter two on it's way!


	2. Chapter Two

The KAYTEH and BEKEH Naruto Fanfic!

Part 2

Kaiu: We're back, and were in...PIE!

Beki: -sacks Kaiu- Here's chapter two of the fanfic, like promised!

Gaara: I get the feeling people are going to be in it...fat people.

Kankuro: I'M NOT FAT!

Warning: I don't really know much about Naruto, so I'm kinda winging it. So don't yell at me, m'kay?

**Chapter Two**

Kaiu strolled down the Sand village, bored. She'd gone there because it sounded like it was going to be better than the Hidden Leaf Village. Now that she thought of it, Hidden Leaf Village sounded better than _this._

Someone cried out in terror, "_GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE_,"

Kaiu turned to her left to see guess who? Gaara running up holding a tube of...makeup. A guy was galloping behind him, wearing a black hoodie that looked like it had cat ears.

Gaara turned a corner and put up a sand wall. The other guy whacked into it and fell over. Kaiu covered her eyes so no sand would get in.

"Hey! You're the girl from the other day!" Gaara said, pointing at her. Kaiu pointed at him.

"And you're the guy who almost ---CKIN' killed me! What are you doing?"

"G-gimmie back my...makeup, Gaara. It's the last bottle I have and Temari isn't gonna let me borrow hers," The guy said, stumbling in the sand.

"Well I'm out of mine and I'm not using hers, either, fat boy,"

"I'M NOT FAT!" The guy shouted.

Kaiu watched the two. Good god, this was a repeat of last time.

The guy reached for the makeup and Gaara stepped back.

"Not until you say hello to our guest,"

The guy turned to me, "Kankuro," He turned back to Gaara.

"Now gimme," Kankuro reached for his makeup.

Gaara pulled back and looked at Kaiu.

"No way am I being part of this," Kaiu put up her hands and started to walk away. Gaara ran up to her after handing Kankuro his makeup and calling him _fat boy_ one more time.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kaiu, vampire of the sands," Kaiu mumbled.

"Gaara-

"I know. You told me yesterday,"

"Oh. So...where are you headed," Gaara asked.

Kaiu made a low growl under her breath. She didn't like it when guys stalked her. Thought she couldn't help thinking that she hoped he didn't leave. Kaiu tried to shake off the thought, but it wouldn't go away.

"Dunno. This place is boring, so I'm heading somewhere else," Kaiu tried to walk faster, but Gaara's speed always increased as well.

"True. I steal my brother's makeup for some fun. I'd steal Temari's but she scares me sometimes," Gaara said, looking forward.

"Te-who?"

"My sister,"

"Oh,"

"..."

"..."

"Why are you ---cking following me!" Kaiu's tolerance for awkward silences was very low.

"I don't know. Because I find you interesting," Gaara's eyes did not move, they stared forward.

Kaiu felt a blush creep up her face. She coughed, hoping it'd go away.

"What's wrong?" Gaara looked at her.

When he did, Kaiu fell forward and her face turned a cherry red. Gaara caught her on her way down. He put one of his hands on her stomach and the other just below her neckline.

"Eh!" Was the only sound either Gaara or Kaiu could let out.

Awkward silence.

They both just stood there, blushing and trying to think of something to say. Finally, Gaara mustered up enough courage to speak.

"Um...Kaiu, was it?"

"Vampire of the sands,"

Gaara nodded, "Um..."

He was stunned, and embarrassed. This was the opportunity Kaiu wanted to ditch him. When he wasn't aware of anything. This was her chance. But Kaiu couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't get herself to move, she was frozen.

Suddenly, pressure on her right arm made her gain her strength and she took off running, only to the pulled back by a force. Gaara grabbed her arm and she fell over.

"Aiiie!" She called, falling down, Gaara stumbled and kept her up, pulling her to himself.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what happened, her body was being held up by Gaara's and her mind was racing.

Finally, she pushed away from him and flew off. She ran as far as she could until her lungs couldn't take it anymore. She stopped, leaning on a forest tree, gasping for breath.

_What just happened? Why did I run away!_ She closed her eyes. She could picture him standing there, holding onto her, her body pressed against his, and he standing there, wondering where he went wrong. She had to find him and apologize for what she did. She doubted she could find him thought. She had no idea where he went or what happened to him.

"I'm such an idiot,"

"I wouldn't say that,"

Kaiu gasped, looking up in the tree, seeing Gaara sitting on one of the branches, "How did you get up there!"

Gaara jumped down, "I'm magic,"

"You can say that again,"

Gaara looked back up in the trees. The green leaves were taking on a deep color, a fresh, warm breeze gently swaying them back and forth.

Kaiu didn't say a word. She couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say?

"You were falling. I had to catch you,"

Kaiu nodded slowly.

"I didn't want you to fall and get hurt,"

Kaiu nodded.

"You could have gotten hurt if I didn't,"

Kaiu nodded.

"So why did you run?"

No answer came out of her.

"Were you embarrassed?"

Kaiu nodded.

**Chapter End**

Kaiu: Weeee! Romaaaance!

Beki: Blech...my fingers burn

Gaara: .O Shuddup

Kankuro: I had a very small appearance in this comic...

Gaara: You're not special, fat boy...

Beki: Riiight. **R&R**, please!

Kaiu: Si, please!


End file.
